Closing Time
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: After Dating for a Year, Sosuke finds out that Yui is pregnant and thus a new chapter begins in their life (this is somewhat cliche but still)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-on or Free**

 **AN: This is Not BETA'D so I apologize in advance if I made some grammar mistakes also there might be some OOC's, Yui will be somewhat matured here but I'll try to make her somewhat airhead as well, also I just start started Watching Free so I'm still trying to know more about Sosuke's character and since I'm a fan of dubs, I might suck at honorifics and lastly this is an AU.**

 **This is just a Short fic between Yui and Sosuke and I'll try to sum it up in 5 chapters or less**

Somewhere in a certain girl's college, a guy with short black hair and a well built body went inside the academy, the name of the guy's name is Sosuke Yamazaki a swimming athlete and a college student, upon coming inside the academy he does attract a lot of girls, but he didn't come there to get woo some chicks, no, he came because he heard something from his girlfriend named Yui Hirasawa.

The Two of them have been dating for a year now but despite that no one actually believes that they are in a relationship, but this time it seems that everyone will believe now, he then went inside the music room where he saw his girlfriend alongside her friends namely, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka and Tsumugi Kotobuki or simply Mugi.

* * *

 **Inside the Music Room**

"YUI!" Sosuke yelled upon entering the music room.

However Instead seeing his short haired girlfriend playing her guitar, he saw her near the trashcan throwing up, and as she does, Mugi is patting her back to help her get better.

"Are you ok now Yui-Chan?" Mugi asked.

"Water" Yui said after she finished throwing up, Mugi then gave him a water bottle and drinks it, later when she's done she looked at her boyfriend and smiled, Mio and Ritsu on the other hand cannot believe that what Yui said was true.

"So that's Yui's boyfriend" Mio thought.

"I can't believe what she said was true" Ritsu thought.

Sosuke then went into Yui's side in which the latter also comforts her, Yui then fell into his shoulders and as she do, she touches her stomach.

"umm, sosuke-kun?" Mugi asked Sosuke.

"Yui-Chan has something to say" she said.

Sosuke looks at Yui with a concerned face and girlfriend did look at him back, "Sosuke-kun" Yui started, "I'm pregnant" she finally said it.

Those two words alone did surprise the swimmer and as he tries to digest what Yui just said he remembers all the time they spend together, from the day that Yui agreed to date him until the time they had their first experience together which is not planned but just happened.

Because of this Sosuke went blank, for a while, Yui understands him because it's all a sudden, but moments later Mio pats him on the back and went back to his senses.

"Urrghh.. I'm sorry" Sosuke started "I was just thinking about the time when me and Yui did it, we both really felt depressed at that time, Yui failed a major exam and I lost into the competition and we ended up seeking each other's comfort, but let's forget that, It already happened and there's nothing we can do about it" he said.

"Do you want the baby?" Mio asked.

"And what are your plans now?" Ritsu followed.

"Okay okay, first of all whatever happens Abortion did not come into my mind, second I'm alright with it, I mean the baby, I mean I'm happy that we're going to have a child but at the same time you can't help but think that you're just students"

"And Finally, regarding my plans, All I can think of is my Job as a part time chef, but I'm also thinking of accepting the offer of a friend of mine since he wants to start a band with me as a drummer, I guess some gigs will help me earn money for us" Sosuke answered.

His answer was cliché but nonetheless the good part is that at least he has some plans, Yui upon hearing his words smiled and holds him tight, and then Mugi came in front of them.

"If there's anything you need then don't hesitate to call us alright" she said.

"Yeah Yui's our friend and we'll help her no matter what, I'm sure she'll do the same to us" Mio then said.

"Absolutely, plus, you can Introduce Mio to one of your friends right?" Ritsu joked.

"RITSU!" Mio yelled.

The two girls then argued but stopped after seeing Sosuke chuckle, "I guess I can do that as long as she won't do the same mistake me and Yui did" Sosuke said.

"sosuke-kun having a baby is a mistake?" Yui suddenly asked.

"No I It's not what you think" Sosuke answered.

"then what?"

"Well..It's just we're still both students I guess...Regardless I'll take responsibility"

Suddenly Ritsu smiled and Chokeholds Sosuke telling him to introduce Mio to one of his friends, Mio keeps on blushing out of embarrassment while Mugi makes some tea then suddenly tears started to flow on Yui.

"Yui-chan is something wrong?" Mugi asked.

"*sniffs* You guys" Yui started "THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" she yelled before she quickly rushed into her friends side and started crying, Mugi whom she first hugged, hugs her back and later Ritsu and Mio joined them, Sosuke on the other hand smiles upon seeing them.

He then texted his friend named Makoto Tachibana about the news of him being a father, Makoto did congratulates him and tells him that they should meet up and talk about it later or whenever he has time.

* * *

Later as the class is now over Sosuke who was in the campus the whole day walked with Yui on her way home, so they can tell the big news to her little sister Ui, telling her does make him feel nervous but nonetheless he'll do it.

"Sosuke-kun?" Yui asked while in the midst of walking..

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave me right? because in the mangas and in the dramas couples like us splits up a lot and I don't want it to happen" Yui said.

Sosuke then hold Yui's hand tight, "Yui" he started, "I'm certain that there will come a time that we'll fight and argue with each other, It's pretty normal for a couple if you ask me, but whatever happens I'll try, no, I'll do whatever it takes to stay by your side"

"If I we're to cut ties with someone close to me, or even when my parents won't accept me because I got you pregnant then It's fine by me, not only because I have to take responsibility but because, I love you, I mean it Yui, Once we graduate I'll marry you" he said.

Yui thinks that his line is quite Cheesy and she wants to cry because of it, but managed to hold her tears back, In return though she did kiss her boyfriend in the cheek, what he said is right and just like him, she'll do everything to stay by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Big sis!" Ui greeted her big sister back, she was the only person who actually believes that Yui has a boyfriend, she did see sosuke and we're on friendly terms as expected since she's his sister in law, but this time, like a real man he is, Sosuke is going to tell Ui about him and his sister.

Ui hugged her sister when she got back and upon feeling the hug of her little sister Yui almost fell into tears but managed to hold back, aside from Ui a girl named Azusa Nakano is also in their house, back in high school she's the one Yui is closest within the entire band.

"I'll go prepare some ramen alright" Ui said as she heads towards the kitchen, the Couple then went into the sofa and while waiting, Sosuke watches Yui play Gita, the name she gave to her guitar.

After a while Ui placed a bowl of ramen in the table and tells her sister to eat up but then.

"*sniffs* Ui" Yui tried to say something but failed because she tried to hold back her tears but it's really hard, yes confessing something is really really hard, but then Ui comes near to her big sister and places touched both of her hands.

"Big sis, It's ok, I know it already" Ui said, Yui then looks at her sister and surprisingly she saw her sister smiling at her, sosuke on the other hand was surprised but was relieved, but most important, he's glad that Ui is not mad, the same goes for Azusa whom despite feeling a little sad and disappointed due to their future is still thinking positive.

Azusa then showed a pregnancy test with two lines which means positive and puts it in the table.

"We found it while we we're doing our homework, honestly we we're sad at first but then we think for a while and realized that we would end up doing the same thing if we we're on your shoes, besides It's not like having a baby in an early age can destroy your future yeah" Azusa said.

"*sniffs* AZU-NYAN!" Yui yelled after hearing her words, she then rushed and gives her a big hug while calling her Azu-nyan, the name yui gave her, Azusa felt embarrassed at first but she hugged her back she she's used to it.

"Also our parents already knew about it, they we're fine with it they said" Ui said.

Moments later Azusa bid them farewell since she has some errands to run and thus the three of them remains, Ui then looks at her brother in law.

"Sosuke-kun" Ui started, "I know that you love my sister I am certain of it, but...I want her to stay here even after she gives birth" she blurted out.

There was a silence for a while until sosuke asks why.

"It's just, I want to see you work hard, I know you are but I'm just worried when big sis finally left here I want to make sure that she's on good hands, I'm sorry If I'm too selfish, I just want to earn your trust again and-" Ui said but was cut.

"It's fine, I'll try my best to prove to you guys that I'm worthy to have Yui, of course I can visit her here right?" Sosuke said, Ui smiled and nodded and suddenly.

"Actually big sis, I want to tell you something as well, umm..I...I've been dating Satoshi for a while now" Ui confessed. Yui's eyes suddenly widens and gives Ui a big hug while telling her how happy she is, Sosuke on the other hand told her to be careful and not made the same mistake him and Yui made.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"So Rin is in America right now huh?" Sosuke asks his friend Makoto.

"Yeah, the same goes with Gou, Haruka is als somewhere here in Japan is far from us" Makoto answered "anyway our next gig is due tomorrow so no pressure men, also when you need some money or so just call alright" he followed, sosuke smiled back before hanging up

It's been 3 months since Yui revealed her pregnancy to everyone, she was still accepted in the house despite what she did, and today sosuke visits the Hirasawa residence to pick up his girlfriend.

"Sosuke-kun!" Yui greets her boyfriend with a smile, and upon seeing her baby bump which is starting to grow up Sosuke smiled.

"Hey careful, the little guy here is quite sensitive you know" he said, as the walk towards the streets some people are staring at them, basically because their young and they are already expecting a child, but nonetheless they ignored it.

Yui wondered,where will Sosuke took him and later she found out that they are going shopping for some baby clothes, this made her excited as she saw a lot of cute stuffs from the jaguar designed PJ's to the little Dango plushie is if It's like she wants to buy them all.

"Ohh sosuke-kun let's buy this let's buy this!" Yui suddenly yelled as she saw something really cute, sosuke did check it out but his eyes widen upon seeing the price.

"Sorry Yui, I can't afford that, besides we're looking for designs for both boys and girls" Sosuke said,this makes Yui said but there's nothing she can do about it, the two then went on shopping for some, clothes for their unborn child, and surprisingly despite their meagre budget they managed to find out some good stuffs.

They bought a Cow designed T-shirt and PJ's and some colourful tanks as well, mainly green, at the end of the day, they we're both happy knowing that the things they bought will make their child happy as well, but among the two, sosuke is the one who is more happier.

"There it is again, Yui's smile, that's what I love about her, despite all the trouble and mistakes she made, she still managed to smile" Sosuke thought.

As the night draws by sosuke remembers that his gig is coming up, and because of this he decides that tomorrow he'll take Yui with him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"alright now let's give it up for the Black Band!" the MC said as he introduced the band in which sosuke is in, Makoto then gets the microphone and gives it to sosuke, the latter was shocked at first but then Makoto winked, and this made him remember that Yui is watching.

Sosuke breathes "well, I'll only say this one time, that girl over there, she's my girlfriend, the woman I want, and yes we're expecting a child, it may be too early but still we're here to prove ourselves that we can still be good parents, and that's why this is for her" Sosuke said.

Everyone then looked at Yui, some gave her some glares but most people did accept her, and she was happy about it, but most important she's happy that Sosuke is indeed taking up his responsibility seriously.

"Closing time

Open all the doors and let you out into the world

Closing time

Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl

Closing time

One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer

Closing time

You don't have to go home but you can't stay here

(chorus)

I know who I want to take me home (4x)

Closing time

Time for you to go out to the places you will be from

Closing time

This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come

So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits

I hope you have found a friend

Closing time

Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end "

Sosuke sang Closing Time by Semisonic, the message of it was simple, that they we're about to enter a new chapter in life, and regardless of what will happen in the future, they must be happy when they are facing it.

Yui upon seeing and hearing her boyfriend sing while playing the drums smiled and later she touched her stomach.

"Hey there" she started "the man who is singing right now, that's your father, he's great right, I'm sure you two will get along well" Yui said to the child in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: well we got another timeskip in this chapter because like I said this is just basically a short fic between the two but I hope you still enjoy it.**

As time passes by things get even hard, well it has to be expected, but it also what motivates Sosuke to work hard, especially because he knows it will benefit the two most important person in his daily life, and as he sits on his chair he opened his little diary of his and started writing.

* * *

 **Sosuke's P.O.V**

Yui is 6 months pregnant now, just seeing her, I got mixed emotions, I'm happy that It's only a matter of time before I can see my little jewel, but at the same time I sort of wonder, what will I do?, I mean I got some jobs but how long will I last there?

The Band I'm in to right now, who knows maybe tomorrow we'll be on Hiatus, but most important, will it give our child everything that he or she needs, all I can do right now is provide all the necessary stuffs Yui needs to have a safe and successful birth, as well as for our child for have enough clothes.

Which means one thing, I need to work hard, for Yui and our child, so I can prove to Ui and Mr and Mrs Hirasawa that I'm worthy of Marrying Yui, and so that I can be a good father, this is not a just responsibility, this is on my own free will because I love them

But for now I got to focus on my Jobs, so far I worked as a drummer on the black band, pretty weird name but we're actually good, aside from that I'm also a cook at a restaurant called Wagnaria, and recently I've been tutoring some kids and people who doesn't know how to swim.

Yep preparing is a very hard thing, but what's hard is after my parents found out that I'm going to be a dad

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

 **Some Days after**

"Hey Sosuke you're out of timing, something happened?" Shinichi their bassist asked.

"oh...no I'm alright" Sosuke answered, the band then went to the top and starts practicing their songs, but there it is again, Sosuke's not on timing again, Shin. Or shinichi was then pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Shin. Finally yelled, Sosuke apologized but it was not accepted, well that's pretty much justified considering the fact that he's not on his state of mind, they went to the top again but it's still the same.

Shin. Was then pissed and was about to Punch sosuke in the face to wake him up, but fortunately the punch was stopped as it was blocked by Makoto, yes him, he's also a part of the band as the rhythm guitars, Makoto managed to calm the young bassist down before telling Sosuke to call it a day for now.

The next Day Sosuke did not go to band practice but instead he went into his job as a cook but unfortunately.

"Sou-kun, I think you should take a break" his co-worker Yachiyo told him, he did followed her and went left early, later he thought about tutoring a kid but he thought that he might mess up again so he told the kid's parents that he's not free today, suddenly he received a text from yui.

Yui says in her text that she'll continue going to school even her tummy is getting bigger, and it's because she knows that, Mio, Ritsu and some of her friends will be there for her, seeing her text message sosuke can't help it but feel a little uneasy about it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Yui Mio Mugi and Ritsu are studying for their exams, and as the three of them study, they looked at Yui as was very impressed at her growth, since before they know her as the airhead carefree guitarist, but now she's matured.

They recalled the times they talked, it's like her early pregnancy does pushed her out of her shell, still it can't be helped, they are worried at her since it'

"Yui-chan you shouldn't stress yourself" Mugi said.

"Yeah, It's not like you're in the brink of failing a subject or something" Ritsu followed.

Mio then offers water to Yui, "What's important Yui is your baby, that she's safe, we love the fact that you've actually grown, I mean you become more matured, and we we're amazed when you told us that you'll continue going to school and study hard even you're in your late stage but you know, we're just worried, sawachan even told you the same thing right" she said.

Yui smiled, "hehe, don't worry Mio-Chan, I'll make sure baby-chan will be alright, for her I'll study really hard, and when she's here I'll teach her everything I know and I'll even let her hold Gita" Yui said, it seems that she wants a girl, but suddenly she thought about something.

"But you know what guys, Sosuke-kun, I'm worried about him" Yui said.

"Huh? did he do something to you?" Mio asked.

"Hey he's not cheating on you right?" Ritsu followed.

"No it's not that, It's just, I think that he's sad, and that something seems to be bothering him, I don't know I just felt it I guess?" Yui answered.

Mugi then suggests that they should call him but then Yui received a text from her man, he said that Yui should do her best in studying and in taking care of herself as well and while she continues on studying he said that he'll work hard.

Because of this Yui felt motivated, "alright, sosuke-kun is working hard out there so i must do my best, until exams are over I won't talk to him" she said.

Yui did mean what she said about not talking to Sosuke until the exams are over, it's important for her because it's the finals and she wants to have good grades, of course she still tries her best to take care of herself.

In the morning she does a little exercise for pregnant women and eats whatever she thinks is healthy, such as tomatoes cucumbers and some more veggies, Ui upon seeing her sister was more amazed, yeah she's always like that but just seeing her sister doing stuffs like that, it's something she hasn't imagined.

Her Hard work did have a reward in both positive and negative though, positive because she got good enough grades for her to pass every subject, but negative because while she put a lot of effort into everything, she can't deny the fact that she's stressing herself out when it comes to everything.

* * *

 **After the Exams**

"Since all of us passed, I think it's calls for a celebration!" Ritsu said.

"Agreed!" Mugi followed but then.

"OH MY GOD YUI!" Mio yelled, out of terror she failed to help her friend.

"ARRRGHH!" Yui screamed in pain and it's because of her baby, her friends does not have any idea on what's going on with her or the baby's status but what they are certain is that the baby is not aborted or whatsoever because no blood came under her skirt.

Since their university is near to a hospital Ritsu and Mugi carried Yui until the exit, fortunately sawachan or sawako yamanaka their former teacher spotted them and took yui to her car.

Sometime later Sosuke did heard what happened, so he quickly rushed towards the hospital, Sawachan who saw him for the first time was surprised, she never expected that Yui's boyfriend would be so manly and hot, and upon making to Yui's room he was glad to find his girl safe and sound.

"Mr. Yamazaki you don't need to worry, she's fine and so are your babies" the doctor said.

"Babies?" Sosuke asked.

"Yes, apparently the two of you are having twins a boy and a girl, we did the ultrasound earlier, here's the photo, excuse me" the doctor said before taking his leave.

Sosuke can't believe it, they are having twins, which means he has to work hard, he looked at his girlfriend and she gives her a sweet smile, something that he loves at her, but then.

"Sosuke-kun, what's wrong?" Yui asked because sosuke's expression did bother her.

Sosuke sighed "Yui" he started "I'm sorry I haven't told you about this, but after I told my family that I got you pregnant, well, I got disowned" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't get It" Yui asked her boyfriend, but suddenly Sosuke hugs her tight and cries, she didn't expect it, I mean she knew her boyfriend as someone who is strong willed and manly but this is the first time she saw her boyfriend cry.

"Yui" Sosuke started "I don't know what to do, I told my parents that I got you pregnant, they cut off my tuition fee so basically this is my last semester, I'll focus on work now" he said.

Upon hearing her man's words Yui hugged Sosuke tight, sosuke felt the warmth of her girlfriend and at the same time, he felt his girlfriend's stomach, and it made him smile knowing that they'll have twins, but at the same time it puts a lot of pressure on him and his pockets.

"I'm sorry" Yui said.

"No we both have fault here, we just have to face what's coming up next" Sosuke said.

"I know, but what are you going to do now, I mean for me and them?" Yui asked.

"I'll keep on working I guess and I'll try not to quit into the jobs that I'm in to right now, personally though I want to keep on working until I managed to enter the army, I don't really want to end up working hard and earning little money for living, besides I want our kids to have a bright future" Sosuke said.

Upon hearing his words Yui smiled at first but frowned later and Sosuke asked what's wrong.

"It's nothing" Yui said but her facial experession is bothering him and soon Yui sighed.

"here's the thing Sosuke-kun, I really like your plans but you in the Army, I don't know I'm scared, scared that you might get hit by an enemy or maybe some of your squad members might...you know" Yui said.

Sosuke chucked a little after hearing her side, Yui got annoyed but he later pats her in the head and she went quiet, "Yui" he started, "I won't let that happen, I swear" he said, Yui looks at him once more and he smiled back before sharing another hug again.

"Anyway what's your plan Yui? are you going to be a full time mom for our kids?" Sosuke asked.

Yui smiled and shook her head, "no" she started "I'll continue school even after I give birth" she said.

"Yui"

"I know, asking help from mom is really hard, *rubs head* hehe, I mean It's our responsibility, still I'll do it because just like you I want to finish school, I don't want that our children will grow up thinking they are the reason why we stopped right?, besides I still suck in a lot of stuffs" Yui said.

Sosuke smiled, he was surprised at her decision, he knew his girlfriend is the airhead carefree but sweet type, so obviously he didn't to hear her plans, regardless it's good since they can at least sigh for a while because they know what they are going to do in the future.

* * *

Days, weeks has passed and the couple starts preparing for their new chapter in life, Sosuke starts working even harder, eventually he make amends with his band mate and rekindled their friendship.

Yui on the other hand still decides to enrol for the next semester much to her friends/ band mate's surprise, they should be, I mean 7 months pregnant and still going to class like a normal student that's unusual, of course just as expected she does receive some stares from some students.

But despite that she ignores it, sometimes she even talks to some who stares at her, of course she does take care of herself, as she promised to Mio Ritsu Mugi and Azusa that she won't overdo anything.

"I guess you can't take these subjects huh Yui?" Mio said to Yui because co-incidentally the four of them we're classmates in some subjects.

"Yeah, it says 7pm, although I can but I won't because you know" Yui said as she places her hand to her stomach, Mio frowned as a response though it has to be expected but then.

"I Know, What if we all take that class next year!" Mugi suggested.

"ERRR MUGI-CHAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO, I mean that move might delay your graduation" Yui said, but then Ritsu places her arm on Yui's shoulder like old times.

"It's Alright you know, I mean after we graduate we said that we won't leave each other right?" Ritsu asked and Yui nods as a response, personally Mio doesn't like the Idea, but she wouldn't like it more if she ends up graduating alone since Mugi is also down with Ritsu's plan, eventually she agrees to do it.

* * *

 **MEanwhile**

"Azusa-chan is something wrong?" Ui asked Azusa, the two of them just came from school and it was already late so they ended up rushing, but then Azusa stopped and looks at wagnaria.

Ui looed as well and they saw Sosuke in a chef's outfit.

"This...THIS IS CRAZY!" Azusa said.

"well..why?" Ui asked.

"well..let's just say he has 3 jobs, some nights before I saw him playing drums on a gig and I heard from one of my friends outside the school that there's a college guy who is providing swimming lessons for everyone, it turns out to be him and now this?" Azusa blurted out.

Azusa then looked up and saw Ui with a very serious look.

"I'm sorry Ui, I just got carried away" she said but then.

"No it's not that" Ui started, "It's just... I have no Idea that big bro is working so hard" she said.

Moments later a girl named popura comes out from the restaurant, ui and azusa then asks on, how long is he working there, popura responds by saying that he's been working there for 6 months now, and that he's a legal employee and a candidate for being promoted.

Upon hearing the employee's words, Ui and Azusa we're stunned, they did not know that Sosuke is Indeed working so hard, they we're then spotted by Mio and Ritsu who asked them on their day if there's anything unusual.

They did told them what they saw and their reaction was the same as Ui and Azusa's, and because this they realized on how hard the couple is working for their kids, and so they talked for a while until eventually they came up with something.

* * *

Some days later...

"So Yui how's class?" Sosuke asked.

"It's pretty good I guess, I still have a hard time walking though" Yui answered.

This time before going home Yui decides to spend the night at Sosuke's place, but then.

*POP

"SURPRISE!" it was from their friends, Mio, Mugi Ritsu, Azusa, Ui, Makoto, and Haruka who suddenly comes, the couple we're confused about what's going on but then Azusa comes in front of them.

"What is this Azu-nyan?" asked yui.

Azusa blushes, "well...you see...we realized that you guys we're working very hard, and so we decides since It's only a month now before you give birth..that...we would make a baby shower part for you" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so this is the last chapter and thanks for following this story, It's short and It's cliché but I do appreciate it.**

The Couple was shocked, they know that they're friends are always there for them but still It's touching, moments later , Mugi comes and offers Yui some cake.

"THANK YOU MUGI-CHAN !" Yui said as she quickly rushes to hug Mugi.

"Careful now Yui-chan, It's only matter of time before you give birth" Mugi responds.

Sosuke on the other hand was speechless, but then both Ui and Azusa asked him to sit in a sofa and offered him a drink as well, he later thanks him.

Azusa then leaves the two and Ui joins sosuke for a drink and then, "Sosuke-kun" Ui started, "you really been working hard huh?" she said.

Sosuke raised a brow.

"well it's just, I saw you working on a restaurant, I didn't know that you work there, at first I thought that's your only work, but then I heard from big sis that you play in a band and work as a swimming tutor as well, and apart from that you got disowned by your family, It's just hard...so I asked Azusa and the others to at least prepare a baby shower for big sis"

"Because I know you want it but you can't afford it right?" Ui said.

Sosuke was surprised she caught him, it was supposed to be his plan, "they got me but hey It's all good, I mean I would have told Yui that there's no baby shower celebration for now because of my meagre budget, but I guess they did save me huh?" he thought.

The latter then looks at Ui and she smiled at him, later Makoto suddenly pats him on the shoulder.

"Hey" Makoto starts "Congrats man, soon you'll be a father, but...I sort of want to thank you" he said in a shy manner.

"for what?" sosuke asked.

Mio afterwards came and holds Makoto's hands thus confirming that they are a couple, seeing them makes Sosuke smile, because he feels nice because Mio has some little desires on dating someone, and Makoto on the other hand finally finds a girl that he can spend time with, and it was all thanks to him.

The Party continued for a while and everybody's having fun, and as they all left some of them left some few presents for them and their babies, they got gifts like new bibs stuffed toys and surprisingly comdoms.

"DAMN IT DO THEY THINK THAT WE'RE GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER CHILD YUI IS STILL PREGNANT YA KNOW!" Sosuke suddenly blurted on the roof after seeing a condom, and what's more is that it doesn't have a name on whose written so he can't just pick and say this is yours.

Yui chuckles a bit after hearing her man yelling and suddenly.

"Sosuke-kun souske kun the baby inside me is kicking" Yui said.

Sosuke then suddenly touched his girlfriend's stomach and she was right, he feels the baby inside of her kicking and it brought him to tears and moments later sosuke starts rubbing Yui's stomach.

"Hey you two" sosuke started "well It's only a matter of time before me and your mother can see both of you, well I just want to say...sorry"

"Sorry because you guys will be having a hard time dealing with a good for nothing like me, I'm saying these because I don't know If I'm giving everything you need or so" suddenly Yui felt her dress is getting wetter and it's because of sosuke's tears.

"But I promise you, I won't leave you alone, and that your mother will always be number one for me I won't cheat on her and...I want to give you a better future So I will be working hard"

"as for your mother, be nice to her alright, because I didn't really told this to her, but..It's only a matter of time before I'll enter the military academy, so while I can I tried to save a lot of money so that you guys will be alright, but don't worry once I have the time I will immediately go back and spend time with you guys" Sosuke said.

Yui upon hearing his words was about to cry, basically she doesn't want sosuke to leave but she knew that he is doing it to support their family, and so as a way of saying something to her man she rubs his hand and begans to hum a song and then.

"Closing time

Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.

Closing time

One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer.

Closing time

You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.

I know who I want to take me home.

I know who I want to take me home.

I know who I want to take me home.

Take me home"

She sang Closing time time and afterwards Sosuke joined as well.

 **Timeskip..**

"ARRRGHHH!" Yui screamed out loud.

"OH NO BIG SIS THE BABY IS GOING TO COME OUT!" Ui screamed in panic and so she called sosuke and told them that Yui's going on labor.

Sosuke then rushed using the car he borrowed from one of his band mates howeve.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE HOSPITAL IS CLOSED TODAY!" Sosuke asked via telephone.

"I'm sorry mr. Yamazaki there was a very serious emergency so we have to close the hospital for now" the staff answered.

Sosuke was pissed upon learning that the hospital is close, and what's worse is that it's very cold outside, in fact he himself is worried that he might not arrive on time and so he was left with no choice but for Yui to go on labor right here in her house.

"Ui go get some Hot water, let's see what I can do" Sosuke said and Ui of course followed her.

Sosuke on the other hand is comforting Yui telling her to endure the pain for a while,and while Ui is waiting for the water to boil she heard someone knocking and after opening the door she finds out that it's Azusa.

"YUI-SENPAI IS GOING ON LABOR!" Azusa said after finding it out as well, Ui nodded and so she rushed into yui's room where the young guitarist is lying in bed while screaming in pain.

"Okay Yui Push!" Sosuke said.

"ARGHHHH!" Yui screamed in pain as she obeys her boyfriend's orders, suddenly Azusa calls Mio and the rest on the phone and tells them that Yui's giving birth and so they also rushed to see her.

"AHHHHH SOSUKE-KUN IT HURTS!" Yui said.

"Yui I know it is but please you got to stay strong!" Sosuke said, some time later Mio Mugi and Ritsu all arrived and comforted Yui.

"Yui-chan I know you can do it!" Mugi said.

"Yeah If you can go to class even you're 7 months pregnant then I'm sure you can handle this!" Ritsu followed.

Mio who is too scared just held yui's hand and told her to be strong.

"Senpai this is not a math exam so I'm sure this is nothing!" Azusa said while smiling.

Yui smiled as a response but afterwards she began screaming again and Sosuke again told her to push harder, and she did, the labor went for about 1 ½ hour because Yui is carrying twins and then.

"UAAH!" a cry was heard, one of the twins finally comes out and Sosuke held him in her arms, yes she is a girl, the rest of the girls wants to hold it but Sosuke imideately puts her in front of Yui, It didn't take long before the second child was out and it was a boy this time.

"So you guys got plans on what are their names?" Mio asked.

Both sosuke and Yui smiled.

"We decided to name the girl Kazuki" Yui said.

"and the boy Mizuki" Sosuke said.

"IS there a reason why you picked that name?" Azusa asked, and then Yui smiled and just scratched her head, meaning that she has no reason, she just likes it the same with sosuke.

Regardless a new blessing has arrived in the hirasawa household, two cute babies, their hair black similar to sosuke but their looks is similar to Yui, Mio then wonders what will Kazuki look like when she grew up, their little family fun time lated for a while until sosuke bid farewell because he is attending a military school.

He has no money or so, he just volunteered, and he decided to become an army because aside from the fair amount of salary that he can get, it's the only choice of career that doesn't require money or tuition, all he needs is guts and strength, of course he promised that he will make up to yui and to their kids once he returns.

And while sosuke is busy on his military training, Yui is also busy studying to become a pre-school teacher while taking care of their child, eventually two years later she graduates from college and thus becomes a pre-school teacher in a day care center.

 **3 years later**

"And now It's for the After school Tea Time!" Sawa-chan introduced the former members of the light music club.

The band played good just like before, despite having different careers, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Azusa and Yui never forget their time as a band, they sang their song Fua Fua time and a lot of girls screamed as they asked for more and after their second song Yui as usual did the introductions but before anything.

"Well thank you guys for everything, I want to thank Mio-chan Mugi-chan Ri-chan and Azu-nyan, they all stayed with me until the end, and I will do the same for them, but most of all I want to thank my family"

"My son and daughter over there MIZUKI KAZUKI HI KIDS MAMA LOVES YOU! UI I LOVE YOU AS WELL!, and last but not the least I want to thank my beloved husband..SOSUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART!" Yui exclaimed.

Sosuke upon hearing her words blushed and just turns away, some girls then thinks that Yui is lucky, to have a manly military man as a husband "and I almost forgot today is your birthday sosuke-kun so I thought about singing a song for you!" Yui followed

And with that Yui sang a song called forever originally from the band Kiss.

"I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside, I could lie to myself, but it's true

There's no denying when I look in your eyes, girl I'm out of my head over you

I lived so long believin' all love is blind

But everything about you is tellin' me this time

It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind

Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever"

Everyone went awe in her little number, and after the concert is done Yui was greeted by her family, first her kids hugged her before sharing a kiss with her husband before going home together.

On their way Sosuke holds yui on the shoulder.

"hey Yui" sosuke said.

"yes?" Yui asked.

"well...I love you" he said.

Yui smiled "I love you too" she replied.

"And we love you too!" both Kazuki and Mizuki followed.

 **FIN**


End file.
